Phone Call
by Izzu
Summary: Pre-series. Takatora never thought a single phone call could be so misleading...
1. Emergency

Phone Call

By Izzu

o

o

His phone vibrated again. Sigh. Of all the timings...

He wondered if he should ignore it or just answer the bloody phone.

"Takatora... aren't you answering that call?"

Takatora glanced up towards the cheeky face of his head researcher. He scowled.

_As if I'm going to tell you about that!_

_Despite that...,_ Takatora wondered as he stared at the phone; probably it's better that he answered that. Because around this time, there was only one person who would call him on his phone. And it's not the higher ups; well actually... it could be_ them_ as well but not this one. He knew that... because he had been ignoring the same caller for a while now...

Well, he WAS in a meeting at the moment, so he needed to set his priorities straight! But maybe...

He probably need to answer the phone now, yeah...

After all... it _has_ been several nights now that he either stayed overnight at his office... or came home very late.

Takatora bit his lips. And sighed.

"Well, I suppose we can postpone this meeting to tomorrow. So Ryoma, Sid... I'll hear the rest of your reports tomorrow."

"Alright... you're the boss after all!", said Sid as he just shrugged and left the meeting room without delay. Ryoma snickered as he watched Takatora also hurrying to leave.

"Mitsuzane... kun, isn't it?"

Takatora glanced back towards Ryoma, feeling rather annoyed at the tone he used.

"Yes... you have a problem with that?"

Ryoma grinned again. "Nothing at all!" he gasped as he flung his hand up. "But I am amused that you managed to endure these few hours without jumping into whatever it was your little brother wanted you to do right away. I could've sworn that kid's more a son to you than a mere little brother."

Takatora rolled his eyes at him. "Shut up. And I _am_ currently Mitsuzane's legal guardian so I am responsible for his wellbeing. If you take issue about that so much I suggest you go adopt some random kid and raise them yourself! See if you could do it better than me. Oh wait, perhaps you _shouldn't._"

Ryoma made a move to clutch his heart as Takatora started calling home. (Or more like Mitsuzane's phone... but the kid's should be home regardless anyway.) Whatever nonsense Ryoma did afterwards were soon ignored as someone picked up the call.

"It's m—"

**"Nii-san!"**

Takatora held his breath as he could clearly hear his brother crying uncontrollably. Immediately thousands of thoughts started plaguing his mind as he wondered in alarm as to what causing the distress.

"Mitsuzane, what—"

**"What took you so long to answer my call?" **cried Mitsuzane again as Takatora suddenly felt bad for ignoring the call for so long. **"Are you coming home tonight?"**

Takatora sighed. "Yes, I am. I'll be heading home soon, so wait for me... okay?"

**"Okay..."** came the small reply as Takatora ended the call. He turned towards Ryoma.

"Sorry, apparently something happened at home... I think. I'm going back. If you want to tease me about being over-protective of my little brother, save it for later. You can throw anything you want at me then."

That brought a grin to Ryoma's lips.

"You sure? You might regret saying that later, just saying..."

Refusing to entertain Ryoma any longer Takatora just slammed the door behind him.

xxx

Whatever he was picturing on the drive back, it was nothing compared to the sight in front of him at the moment. Takatora frowned.

"Mitsuzane, what's wrong?" gasped Takatora as he rushed over. Mitsuzane immediately latched onto him as their family butler hurried over, bowing apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Master Takatora... but young master Mitsuzane refused to respond to anyone else nor say anything about what's troubling him..." said the old man as Takatora waved him off.

"It's okay, Jii... I'll take over from here," he said as Takatora lead his brother towards the main hall and sat him down.

"What is it?" he asked gently as Mitsuzane glanced up.

"Promise you won't laugh at me?"

His poor little brother looked so pale and tearstruck, that he haven't the heart to even want to tease Mitsuzane for that. Takatora smiled.

"Yeah, I promise..." he said as Mitsuzane pouted at him.

"Nnn... _nii-san_, tonight... can I sleep with you together tonight?"

Takatora blinked.

He had pictured so many scenarios in his head as to what calamity had befallen his brother to give so much distress to the child but nothing—connected to the request he'd just heard as a possible solution that could make it better. So what was it... that triggered such request now?

"I... beg your pardon?"

Mitsuzane's face started to flush red now, it was clear that he was having dificulty just to say this aloud.

"I don't want to sleep alone tonight!" said Mitsuzane again as he looked like at the verge of crying again.

Takatora hastily nodded as he tried to calm the child again. "Yes, yes... but why? Was something bothering you?"

"It's ...my classmates. S-suddenly suggesting that we all go watch horror movie... and now I'm scared to sleep in my room by... myself," explained Mitsuzane sheepishly.

Silence... as Takatora tried his best to keep his poker face. And then came the snorts.

"You PROMISED not to laugh!" Mitsuzane whined as Takatora chuckled.

"How old are you now, Mitsuzane? How you even... if you know you're weak on stuff like this, why didn't you refuse them from the very beginning?" Takatora sighed in relief. "And here I thought something terrible had happened... what a relief!"

"Well... I thought you could have called and sorta bail me out of that so that I don't have to join them. But you didn't even called ONCE!"

Oh... so _that_ was the reason for all the miscalls and messages. So technically he _was_ at fault for not coming to the rescue...

"Then... can I sleep in your room?" The small voice asked again.

Takatora chuckled. How many times has it been now? He didn't intend to keep score... but at this rate it'll probably be a lot amusing to a certain _someone_. So hopefully that guy don't catch wind over this. Who knows what Ryoma would make... out of this losing streak he kept having.

_I mean what's the score again? Eight... nine to zero? Damn._

"_Nii-san?_"

Takatora blinked. Oh yeah... Mitsuzane.

He gracefully brought Mitsuzane close before planting a soft kiss on Mitsuzane's forehead.

"Of course you can..."


	2. Clowns

Phone Call

By Izzu

o

o

Micchi held back from knocking on his brother's bedroom door for a moment. A part of him felt bad for lying.

Well, it wasn't a full lie. He did get scared after watching that Slit-Mouthed Woman movie to the point he couldn't stop thinking about it. Not to mention when the guys also decide to watch another old horror movie about this scary creature that mostly took on an appearance of a clown and went on a killing spree...

As if ONE horror movie not scary enough. Didn't the guys said that the clown movie had few more sequels? Brr... just thinking about it scared him.

But... not like he could tell _nii-san_ the full story, since_ nii-san_ didn't know about _Team Gaim_.

Aish... why did Rat-san suddenly decide for everyone to go watch horror movies at the base? Even Mai-san was excited to join in. How could he just say that he didn't want to join the team on their little movie night?

_Honestly that clown was so scary..._

The door suddenly opened as Takatora-_nii-san_ stared at him, puzzled.

"Mitsuzane? Why didn't you just get in? I did say you can sleep in my room."

Micchi laughed nervously. "I... uh... suddenly remembered some scary parts from the movie..."

_Nii-san_ chuckled to himself before shaking his head. "Silly child..."

Micchi immediately jumped onto the bed and made himself comfy there before noticing his brother walking towards his desk.

"You're still doing work?" he asked as Takatora stared at him blankly.

"Oh... yeah. I still need to do a bit of reading... You'll be fine, right? I'll still be right here."

Micchi could feel his cheeks getting warmer. Well, after asking if he could sleep over... he can't exactly pressed more on it, can he? But getting to sleep right now... even when _nii-san_ was so near...

"Would you like it if I also sit beside you?"

"Eh?" Micchi gasped as Takatora suddenly climb onto the bed beside him and shifted closer to his side. "But aren't you still doing some work?"

"I can still do a bit of reading _here_. Now go to sleep... Mitsuzane,"

He wondered if _nii-san_ could see how flustered he was right now. He wondered how _did_ he looked now... feeling so embarassed from head to toe. But suppose this is ONE privilage being the younger brother of Kureshima Takatora that one one else could have...

Without thinking Mitsuzane just snuggled closer to his brother, flinging an arm around his brother's hip; earning him another chuckle.

"Was the movie really that scary?"

"Yeah..." Micchi muttered loudly under his breath before adding, "... I never thought I'd be scared even more of clowns before now."

Another chuckle. And he felt his brother's hand caressing his body in a comforting gesture.

"Well, this room's off-limits to scary clowns now. So you just sleep tight..."

_Yeah... nii-san's the best._


	3. Omake

A/N: Decided to add to this story which covered Micchi's side a bit more. And I need to write something while figuring out what else to write.

* * *

Phone Call

By Izzu

o

o

"Ne... I happened to have some horror movie DVDs from the rental store! Want to watch tonight?"

"That sounds fun! I'm in..."

"Me too... me too..."

"I'll set up the TV..."

"Thanks Yuuya, should we call Kouta over? I don't think his worked part-time til late night..."

"That's a great idea! It's been a while since he came over!"

"Would Akira-san mind though?"

"It's just one night. Or... should we do this at Kouta's place? Or better, ask his sister to come along!"

"Eiiiiiiiii!"

Multiple voices started cry out all around him as suddenly someone patted his shoulders. Micchi looked up as Yuuya glanced down at him.

"How bout it, Micchi? Wanna stay over and watch horror movie with us? Rat had some good titles..."

"H-horror... movies? Y-you mean... like ghost stories?" Micchi asked as Rat suddenly started laughing.

"Of course, it's a ghost story! What horror movie is fun without some scary ghosts in it?"

"So... how about it, Micchi?" Yuuya asked again as Micchi bit his lips.

Should he just refuse... or stay? He was never good with scary stuff... but it's not like he had anything to do at home. But scary movies... and the thought of staying alone at the mansion after that...

Sure, he wouldn't exactly be alone at home. There's still the servants... and Jii.

But if he refused outright, would the others call him a scaredy-cat? That would make him look so uncool in front of Mai-san... no.

_Or maybe... if I gave them some kinda excuse to explain why I couldn't stay..._

Micchi turned on his phone to call his brother. But just as he was about to push the call button, he hesitated.

_Would nii-san return the call?_

Lately he was so busy... they rarely even get to see each other every day. They barely even talked much now...

"Micchi?"

Micchi jumped as he stared back to Yuuya, who was still waiting for his answer.

"Err... I guess, so? I-I... just gonna text my brother to tell I'll be home... late."

_Dammit! Why did I say that?_

Now there's no way he could back out from this, unless someone saved him in the nick of time.

"That settles it," said Yuuya as he walked to the others to start planning.

Immediately, Micchi tried to call on his brother's phone. Forget everything, he just needed _nii-san_ to tell him that he have to be home on time and not stay out too late. Then he can tell the others that it's too bad... he couldn't join their late-night activities. That should be perfect...

xxx

_Nii-san_ didn't even called once.

This was terrible! And the two movies they ended up watching scared him a lot.

"Micchi?"

He almost jumped in fright when Kouta-san spoke.

"Kouta-san..."

"Would you be fine going home by yourself? It's already so late... and it might be dangerous for you to go home by yourself,"

Micchi laughed nervously. "I-I'm... fine. Jii-chan will be coming over to pick me up."

"Oh? Your uncle's coming over, huh? Should I wait here with you? Or I might just walk you home already,"

"Ah, it's okay! I already called, and Jii-chan's already on his way..."

Micchi didn't bother correcting Kouta about Jii, not like it mattered. If he said that Jii was their family butler, Kouta-san would've start asking about his family again. And why they even had a butler to begin with. If the team found out that he wasn't really from an average family like he said he was; well, it could be awkward.

A car suddenly stopped near the curb as Micchi recognised the license plate. Lucky that _nii-san_ wasn't a fan of expensive cars...

"That's Jii! I'll be going now, Kouta-san!"

Without looking back, Micchi ran towards the car as Jii got out to greet him.

xxx

His phone finally rang, just minutes after they reached home. Micchi felt like crying, the moment he recognized the caller ID.

_'You're late, nii-san! Why did you had to have such bad timing?'_

Micchi answered the call as he tried his best not to burst out crying.

"What took you so long to answer my call? Are you coming home tonight?"

** _"...I'll be heading home soon, so wait for me..."_ **

"Okay," said Micchi as he ended the call. To think just hearing_ nii-san_'s voice made him feel all better...

But without warning, tears began to fall.

"Y-Young Master Mitsuzane! Is something wrong? Did something happened?" Jii suddenly ran over in alarm as Micchi shook his head.

To think he really missed his brother a lot...

xxx

Micchi woke up suddenly, before hearing his brother's reassuring voice again... so close.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry... I'll finish this in a little bit. Go back to sleep, it's still early."

Micchi lifted his head to look at the clock. 3 am. Yeah, it WAS early.

_Still, to have nii-san so close... it felt like a dream._

"I'm sorry, _nii-san_. For disturbing you while you're at work."

Gentle hand ruffled his hair as Micchi felt warm all over.

"Nonsense, I wasn't bothered. The meeting was a bit too boring anyway, I'm glad to get away."

Micchi grinned. He knew it when his brother tried too hard to convince something to him. There's no way _nii-san_ would ditch work for something silly like this.

"Liar..." coughed Micchi under his breath as he received a playful smack on the head.

"I heard you, silly. Believe it or not, I did ditched work for you... because I was worried. And... I _did_ feel bad for ignoring you these days."

"_I thought you stopped caring about me already..._" Micchi mumbled under his breath.

"Hmmm?"

Micchi bit his lips. "Nothing... it's nothing."

Without warning, _nii-san_ tackled him as Micchi tried to roll away. As if he could though.

"What did you say just now?" his brother asked again as he had Micchi cornered. Micchi blushed, as the close proximity with his brother made his heart flutter.

Takatora grinned as he leaned close to plant a kiss on Micchi's forehead. "Honestly, Mitsuzane..." Takatora spoke as he tried to push himself back, up to the sitting position. "No matter how busy I was, I will always... ugh!"

Right away Micchi got up as he stared at his older brother in alarm. "_Nii-san_! Are you hurt?" He tried to reach towards his brother's shirt as Takatora stopped him.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Takatora sighed. "I supposed it was already so late. Let's sleep," he said again as Takatora placed the folder he was perusing on the side table and turned off the bedside lamp. Without a word, Takatora slide underneath the covers as Micchi inched closer towards him into a cuddle.

Half an hour later, after making sure his brother was asleep... Micchi sat up.

...

Because it still bothered him, about earlier. He slowly undid some of the buttons of his brother's shirt to see what was it that his brother trying to hide. To his surprise, he saw that his brother's right shoulder was bandaged!

Micchi immediately got back to sleep when he thought his brother stirred in his sleep. Many thoughts started to form inside his head as Micchi clung to his sleeping brother.

_How did nii-san get hurt? Why did he never told me he was hurt?_

_..._

Suddenly he didn't feel too bad for making that phone call that forced his brother to come home to him.


End file.
